Whatever It Takes
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: A barrier of fire shielded the blow. Now they knew. Now she would know. Would she still love him? //ZukoJin Jinko\\
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Parings: Zuko**X**Jin

* * *

"You come back alive," she whispered, fingers trembling, "You hear me, come back to me." The pale hand reached over to his face, tracing the lips, and running along the jaw line.

"I will," he replied, taking her hand into his. His golden eyes flashed with a constant certainty, a strength she treasured. "I'll do whatever it takes to get back," he stated, wrapping his arms around her frail figure.

"Lee," the brunette cried, letting her face bury into the warmth of his chest, the protective arms around her body cradling her. She wanted to savor the feeling, unsure if she would ever bask in the pure affection he showered her with again. "I'm going to miss you so much," the girl sobbed, "I'm going to…I'm going to…."

"I'm always going to be with you," the young man of only twenty five assured, lifting her head with his hand, "Jin, if I'm not back, carry on. Do what you have to." Leaning in towards her lips, his eyes sealed. The moment that they connected with one another, his pain overflowed, causing the boy to quake. As they broke away, he backed away leaving his wife standing alone.

He couldn't look, it hurt too much. Hearing the door slam behind his back, Lee headed down the familiar dirt path to the fish markets. The boat was there, the door to the war was there. He knew war; he knew that sacrifice was nothing too uncommon. All he could do was hope for luck, hope for a way out. He knew he was about to enter hell.

"Name?" a man asked, arm in a sling.

"Lee," he responded.

"Good luck son," an elderly man whispered, leaning on his cane for support, "Might want to cut that hair though."

"Yes, sir," Lee answered obediently. The old timers knew best. It was a funny thing they lived through it all. A blend of experience, good timing, and sheer luck made sure they would come home safe, alive. Removing a blade from the belt he now wore, the boy cut off his long hair, a flash of a burried memory stinging his heart. Letting the strands of black hair fly off the dock into the water, Lee tried to surpress his emotions.

"Uncle," he whispered, boarding the wooden ship. Frightened at the fact that the boat was made of wood, the sound of the water reminded him so much of the years long forgotten. If he wasn't careful, the whole thing would burst into a giant ball of fire. Staring off into the horizon, the salty air ruffled his now shortened locks.

* * *

"_I'll get it," Zuko stated upon hearing the knocking at the door. "Hello," he greeted, a smile on his pale face. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Avatar." There was no animalistic instinct to use his fire to capture the boy anymore. There was no reason to throw away all his now precious bonds._

"_We know it's you," a boy with tanned skin declared. _

"_Shh…" the boy answered, shutting the door behind him, "Do you want me to get killed?"_

"_Oops, sorry," the same boy apologized, his blue eyes flashing in the light of the fire he carried._

"_Why are you even here?" Zuko questioned. _

"_We need your help, we need a fire bender," the Avatar stated, "I need a teacher." Bowing to the former prince, Zuko looked at the two water tribe teenagers behind him. The boy gave off no air of malice or trickery. The girl though, she narrowed her eyes, anger and hatred resonating from her. _

"_Of course," the black haired boy replied. The Avatar lifted his head up to face him. "You really trust me?" Zuko inquired, still slightly skeptical, the gaze of the girl behind the air bender, causing him to gulp nervously. _

"_Would we be here if we didn't?" a shorter girl in earth kingdom robes remarked. _

"_We trust you enough," the water bender sneered, "But if you aren't careful, I will spare no mercy."_

"_Katara," the blue eyed boy shouted. Katara, so that was her name. It was understandable how she was angry. The threatening, however, made him uncomfortable. _

"_I promise," Zuko responded, bowing, "I will do you no harm." Not expecting what would occur next, a sharp something jabbed into his side. _

"_Katara!" the same boy shouted. He could hear footsteps as someone stormed off. Struggling to get up, he coughed. _

"_Are you alright?" the Avatar asked, aiding the fire nation's banished royal. _

"_Yes," Zuko assured, his voice raspy. "It's alright," he continued, "I deserved that." Smiling, the boy ran his hands through his hair. "I think I have to talk to her," the golden eyed teenager told them. _

_Running off, slowly at first, the pain stung. He heard it. It was quiet at first, but it echoed clearly in the silence of the night. Rushing towards the source of the noise, he found the girl sitting alone, staring up at the moon. Quietly standing behind a tree, Zuko was careful to conceal his presence._

"_I'm not doing this because I agree with it. Aang needs a teacher, that's all," she whispered, "Mom, I hope you can keep me safe. I know that he's not sincere. Give me the strength to keep Aang safe." Zuko felt a strange feeling of guilt seep into his stomach causing it to knot. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, startling the girl. _

"_Go away," she commanded, a floating ball of water in front of his face. _

"_Look," Zuko explained, "I have no reason to hurt him. I understand if you can't forgive me."_

"_How far are you going to take this?" Katara questioned, splashing the fire bender with water. He didn't react at all. "For all I know, this is a great lucky break for you!"_

"_I'm no good with words," he stated. "I suppose it's not my place to be in association with people like you." _

"_You think?" Katara asked, "You think that after all you put us through, you're still one of the good guys?" She approached the boy and formed an icicle with the water, holding it to his neck, "Stop lying. Stop pretending. It's sickening!"_

_The banished prince began to shout, "My words were always sincere! My words got me this scar! My words got me banished! Even if I lied, I had good reason to! You think you could always tell the truth if the truth is something nobody wants to hear?"_

"_Yea!" the cerulean eyed bender responded, "My mother was murdered. My village was attacked. My friends have been hunted. I didn't try to kill someone for no good reason!" _

"_You try living through all the hell I've gone through and tell me if you won't stumble. Tell me you won't make mistakes. Tell me you can be perfect!" Zuko screamed. "I'm not going to be perfect. I can't be perfect. I don't want to be perfect!" His fists were clenched._

_A heat built up within his body and the ice dagger at his neck melted. "You, you water bender. You don't know what it's like to have fire coursing through your veins. It requires a control that you have to develop. Emotions take total control. Impulse is your only thought process. Desire is your drive." The boy bowed to the girl, "Forgive me, but I have decided to take your side. I've learned what is really important to me. I've learned to control my emotions."_

"_Liar!" the girl screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Liar, liar, liar!"

* * *

_

Shaking his head, the boat jerked forward suddenly. The girl still didn't trust him. Though she didn't attack him, Zuko was still uneasy. "Did I really learn to control them? Am I a liar?" he chucked thinking about the girl who could persuade him to do just about anything. That girl was the sweetest person he had ever met. She had a strange habit of stopping in the middle of the road, drifting off into her own wonderland. Her stare was the most blissful look anyone had ever displayed in his presence.

'I played my part. I just hope that the Avatar can restore peace. Without a Fire Lord, the whole world is still in chaos. I haven't thought about my old name for years.' "If Jin ever found out, she would try to kill me," he told himself, a flicker of sorrow glistening in his sunflower colored eyes. His heart was aching. After loving her for this long, he couldn't even bring himself to tell her the truth.

* * *

"_I need to ask a favor," Zuko stated. He was panting. Sparring with the Avatar was no easy battle. "I started a new life and left everything in the dust." Coughing, the boy sat down, sweat dripping down his bare chest. "When I'm done training you, spread news that I am dead."_

"_What?" Aang exclaimed, "Why?"_

"_I'm starting a new life here, in the Earth Kingdom. There is one girl I can't get my mind off of, but I'm a banished prince of the Fire Nation," the black haired boy sighed._

"_I see your problem," the air bender stated, "Well I'll do it if that's what you really want. If I need you, I can still come to find you right?"_

"_Thank you," Zuko responded, "Yea, and if I'm ever in trouble, I'll be counting on you." The two boys exchanged promises under the blazing heat of the summer sun.

* * *

_

"Uncle Iroh?" Jin asked opening the door, glancing at the blood red sky.

"Yes," the man responded with a smile upon his face, "I thought that since my nephew left you would be lonely. I decided to bring you a gift to cheer you up."

"Oh," the girl remarked, inviting him in to sit, "Thank you so much. You're so sweet."

"It's a box of tea. I imported it especially for you," Iroh told her, handing her the box, "I think you'll remember it."

"Wow," the brunette gasped, "Thank you so much." She loved tea. She met her husband in a tea shop. It was as simple as that. A terrible feeling welled up in her chest. "I'm sorry," Jin whispered, beginning to cry. Shaking, the girl wiped away the tears only to find that there were more and more. Iroh embraced his nephew's wife.

"There, there," was all that the old man could say. She held onto his body, tightly clutching his clothing. "He'll come back," Iroh stated happily, "If he's given you his word, he will come back." No matter what words came out of his mouth, Jin would not cease sobbing. He knew how terrible it would be to lose someone so close in something so selfish like war.

* * *

"Uncle," Zuko muttered under his breath, looking at the picture in his hands. His uncle was smiling gleefully and gave off an air of carelessness and simpleness. He saw himself with longer hair that almost all people in the Earth Kingdom had. It made him let out a laugh. "I'm kind of glad I cut it," he commented. 'Jin,' Zuko thought upon glancing at her face. There was nothing about that girl that didn't make his heart soften and melt into a puddle of weakness. It hurt too much to even look at her. Lifting his stare from the picture, the boy looked off into the distance. 'I'm coming home, I have to come home.'

* * *

Pulling up the covers, Jin felt the cold even though it was the middle of spring. It was as if it was the dead of winter. A cup of hot tea was steaming in her hands. "I remember," the copper eyed woman whispered, "I remember your face when your uncle answered for you. I remember your face when I would watch you serve tea. I remember everything. I had a bad habit of sitting there, dreaming about you. I had such a bad crush on you, Lee." Taking a tiny sip of the drink, Jin stared off into space, daydreaming. This time, there was nobody to wake her from the reverie.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Yuki-chan over and out.


	2. Never Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Parings: Zuko**X**Jin

_Italics: Zuko's words OR Jin's words._

* * *

The wind was gentle and reminded her of his breath upon her neck. It was nice to be reminded of that feeling of someone over your shoulder, watching the sunrise with you. She'd written letters every week, but had yet to receive a response after six long weeks. Somehow, slowly the pain lessened little by little. Jin didn't want it to hurt less. If anything, she wanted to be screaming in agony.

"Maybe I'm losing my love for him," she whispered, working on her sewing. To her, if it hurt less, she wasn't missing him anymore. If it didn't hurt, it meant that she didn't care anymore.

"_You have to be careful." _

Jin remembered her husband's words. She knew of her bad habit that often got her into trouble. Her cheeks were a little too rosy, and her eyeliner was slightly off. She didn't like to put on makeup, but without his sweet, 'you're beautiful' and 'you're so pretty', the girl felt insecure, ugly, unloved. At least with the cosmetics on her face, other boys noticed her.

"_I don't care about what those other boys say, they're blind."_

Her stomach was uneasy. That was never a good thing. 'Maybe I'm coming down with a flu,' the girl thought, 'Maybe it's something I ate.' "Ow!" she exclaimed. The needle pricked her finger yet again. Putting her finger into her mouth, the hazel eyed woman tasted the blood. It was metallic, like that time she was so nervous and didn't want to say anything. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep quiet.

"_You're not saying anything. What's wrong?"_

Whenever the words failed to flow out, emotions did. 'Come back!' she screamed mentally, shaking, wrapping her arms around herself. The wind was quiet; there was no breath on her neck, no comfort. "Don't die! Don't you dare leave me alone!" Jin screamed over the cliff into the wide open ocean.

* * *

The two swords clashed mercilessly against one another. The two men, both fighting with such intensity forgot about the word around them. Zuko had the upper hand, knocking the other man's weapon away. The ground underneath him sunk, engulfing his lower leg. 'Earthbender,' the boy thought, wincing in pain. The rocks were beginning to crush his foot.

Still as the man charged towards him, the pale warrior slashed with his sword. His opponent's blade was pressed up against his neck. Panic swept the boy as he maneuvered his own katana only to have his arms restricted by earth.

"_You come back alive."_

'Whatever it takes,' he thought to himself. Reluctant to reveal his trump card, knowing it would only save his life for now, the boy felt the metal inch closer to his pulse. Knocked to the ground, blade inches from stabbing right though his body, he yelled.

Releasing all doubt, he felt the heat course through his veins. Letting the embers rush out in a moment of fury and adrenaline, he was no longer afraid. A shield of fire emerged from his body, protecting him. His passion exploded, the familiar movements all returning in an avalanche of past memories. Standing back onto his feet, he heard their pleas for mercy. He held no compassion the raging flames taking over his body.

As the scene in front of him faded, the reality began to set in. Looking at his hands with fear, he stared at the people on the streets, all shocked. "No," Zuko whispered, "What have I done?" Remembering the little boy all those years ago in the Earth Kingdom, the banished prince collapsed in a pile of defeat on the floor. No matter who he saved, if he was a firebender, he was evil.

"Fire…Prince Zuko?" a hooded woman asked, her long fingernails sharp as razors.

"No!" the boy screamed, shaking his head furiously, "No!" Gathering his remaining strength, he dashed off into the forest. Stumbling past the trees and rocks, he made it to a beach. Slamming his fist into the sandy shore, her smiling face broke through all his confusion.

Shooting a ball of fire at the oncoming wave, a wall of smoke surrounded him. To this boy, being this torn was worse than dying. At least if he died, she wouldn't have to know. She wouldn't reject him coldly, shoving him into the darkness of loneliness. But if he were dead, he would never touch her beautiful face or hear her laughter. Those eyes would no longer pierce into his soul. He would never be able to reach for her. A devil like him wasn't meant to fall in love with an angel like her.

"Jin," Zuko apologized, feeling the tears slip onto the ground, "I'm sorry. I can't go back to you."

"Zuko?" a meek voice called from behind him. It was the hooded stranger from before. As she lifted her head up, the boy stood up to face her. Her eyes were dull, not like the burning golden ones he remembered. Her once shining black locks were all short, lacking the intense contrast with her snow white skin. Nothing about her was the same.

"Mai?" he questioned, watching her weary face bloom into a smile.

"Zuko," she gasped in astonishment. Walking over to him, she wrapped her frail arms around his body. Breathing in his scent of herbal teas and smoke, her heart fluttered.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked, watching her body shake.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai cried, "I thought you had died long ago! After that dreaded Fire Lord was slain, they tried to execute me. I had aided the Avatar after that boy confronted me about how you taught him Firebending." Afraid to even touch her shaking body, he backed away. "Come back with me Zuko," she suggested, dull eyes taking on some sort of light, "You will rule as Fire Lord."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't." The ebony haired prince turned away to face the ocean.

"Why not?" the girl asked, standing next to him, "You are heir to the throne. They cannot deny you!"

"If they are still loyal to my father," Zuko stated, "Then they will murder me as well!"

"But it is your country," she told him, leaning against his side, head on his shoulder, "You were born a Fire Prince. Do you have no loyalty to your home?"

The boy remained silent contemplating the options. He could not return home. He could not return to the Earth Kingdom. He had nothing to return to. Smirking, he laughed, "Alright, you win."

"I knew I would" Mai said, nudging him gently.

* * *

"Ma'm, the 67th battalion has no remaining survivors." a young soldier stated solemnly.

"What?" Jin exclaimed, "Is this some sort of joke?"

The boy shook his head, glancing at the girl sympathetically. "I'm afraid your husband, Lee, is dead," he told her.

"He can't be dead," the brunette cried, chocolate eyes brimming with tears, "He told me he would come back!"

* * *

Rocky seas caused the boy's stomach to be uneasy. "Watcha thinking 'bout?" a woman asked, pale amaranth lips curved up in a smile.

The boy turned around, unaware that he was day dreaming. "Nothing," he replied, watching her lean over the side of the boat, standing next to him.

"Can you do me a favor as Fire Lord?" she asked.

"I guess," Zuko told her, looking at the way the sunlight bounced off her shimmering black hair.

"End this war," Mai stated, backing up off the railing, turning her head up to face the sky, "I'm sick of this fighting. I'm sick of watching the world hate us. I'm tired of running away, afraid to be a fire nation girl."

"I will," he assured.

The girl's dull orbs lit up with fire for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered, walking over to him. Her sharp fingernails traced over the features on his face causing goose bumps to run up his neck. Sealing her eyes, her delicate arms embraced him. Listening to the beating of his heart, Mai tilted her head up to kiss his lips.

Clenching his eyes shut, Zuko didn't pull away, "I'm sorry Jin," he thought to himself, "It's the best thing for both of us." Wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him, the boy kissed back.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you leave a review...just kidding. I'm not going to tell you what to do...cough.


	3. Apologize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Here's a little treat. Since my birthday is tomorrow, and today is a snow day, I thought why not spread the joy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dizzy, vision blurred, confusion swept through her delirium, kissing her memories sweetly, tainting them. Dead, he was dead. Feathery brunette locks brushed her cheeks, the smell of tea intruding into her daydream. Stirring momentarily from her seat in the restaurant, an eerie atmosphere set in, chills running down her spine like lightning causing her to shiver. Fire colored flowers, golden like his eyes appeared to be smiling at her, cheerfully attempting to brighten up the dull brown colored walls. The bricks were plain brown like her eyes, her hair. Beautiful, he was so painfully beautiful. Amber eyes set on a pale, perfectly carved face topped with pure ebony hair. Dead, he couldn't be dead.

Placing a hand on her stomach, tenderly allowing her rosette lips to curl upwards, stroking the fabric covering her skin, the sun's pure blue light shaded her features. Imagining his reaction, a melancholy emotion flooded her heart. Alive, somewhere he had to be alive. Somewhere out there, he would make his way home. He would fight his way home. He would come home to her. He promised he would. She would wait. She would wait for him. And he would come home. He would come home to her. He would come home to his life. He would come home to his uncle. He would come home. She would be waiting. He would come home to her. He would come home to his child. They would be waiting.

* * *

Soldiers, that was just a word. Human, that's what they were. If they were human, he could get through to them, he knew he could. "Please," he pleaded, golden eyes sincere in every glance he cast towards the men in metal suits, heat emitting from their palms, radiating intensely, "I do not wish to fight any longer." Surrounded by soldiers, ordered to kill, commanded to kill, forced to kill, his heart beat painfully, restrained within his chest. "The killing has gone on for far too long. I have seen what this war has done. I have felt it." Smiling sadly, palm reaching up to push away the hair veiling his left eye, scar exposed. "If not for this war, I would not have learned the meaning of hate. If not for this war, I would not have this scar. If not for this war, I would not have been banished. If not for this war…" Zuko paused, closing his eyes.

"_If not for this war, I would not have to leave her."_

"If this war was over, you could all go home, to your mothers, your sisters, your families, your lovers, your children. You would no longer have to kill. The blood would not be shed. The pain would not scream into my ears and burn into my vision as it is doing right now." Their hands quivered for a moment, he saw their hesitation. "I cannot erase what I have done. But I am ready to change what I can. I am willing to try."

* * *

"Aang," she exclaimed, weary features alight with joy. He turned to face her beautiful tanned face framed by chocolate colored hair. Quietly extending a smile to his forlorn expression, calloused fingers, warm and tender found his hand, still and unmoving. Like a flower, her beauty had returned with the warmth of spring, petals now more gently colored like a painting, strokes of the brush expressive, detailing every curve. The winter was over. Finally, she could bloom again. Finally, he allowed a curve to slip across his lips, pale pink like cherry blossoms in a watercolor upon pale white rice paper. Skin seemingly so thin that her touch would tear it began to regain some heat as her forehead brushed against his. Winter was finally over. One gentle kiss like a feathery breeze, warm and sweet, touched them both. Finally, it was over. A spark of hope, electricity in their touch signaled the end. The snow was melting. Spring was here. The fire had brought it here. His fire had brought it here.

* * *

"Alive?" Iroh questioned incredulously, reading the newspaper over again.

**Prince Zuko's Return From Death to End Death**

"**Where I have been, I cannot go again. Who I have known, I cannot see again. That is the past. They are the past. This nation is my future. This nation is my life. My life is in the present. But my heart will always be in the future. I have let go. It is time to move on."** – **Prince Zuko**

Not only had his nephew returned to claim the throne, but he was now attempting to end the war. He had returned to his rightful place. But was it really his destiny? After all, pieces were left behind. Those shards of a shattered heart wounded by flames were placed within a beating heart, two beating hearts. "Jin," Iroh exhaled, eyes softening upon reading his nephew's true name, neatly printed in black ink. Heat rose in the middle of his palm, scorching the grey paper in his hands, burning it into a pile of ashes.

"Iroh?" Jin's feminine voice called from the doorway, her brunette locks tied into two braids with golden ribbons. "Ashes on the floor again?" she sighed, "Really, uncle, you must be more careful when lighting the stove. You have to be careful." Kneeling down to scoop the remains of the newspaper into her delicate hands, the cheerful girl smiled.

Iroh chuckled deeply, "You are right. But I am old, sometimes I wish I could do things as well as I used to be able to." Jin stood gracefully, throwing the ashes into a trash bin. As she walked by, the smell of jasmine tea floated through the air. It was a faint aroma, just barely reaching his senses, but still sweet smelling like spring. Somehow, spring seemed colder this year though. The blossoms had not yet appeared to dance in the wind and decorate the emerald blades of grass. They laid dormant, waiting for the warmth of seasonal winds to burst forth from the amber sunlight's caress. And somehow, his world seemed a little bit colder. But the temporary heat from his palm had burned the pain to ashes, numbing his heart. Still, the tears fell. His world had become just a little bit colder. Not even the spring could melt the ice he forced around his heart.

* * *

Scarlet robe woven from the finest silk, tied with a golden sash fluttered as she walked, exposing a sliver of milky white ivory skin from her legs. His figure, slouched over on the balcony, cast a navy blue shadow as the moonlight glittered off his flawless amber eyes. Arm resting against his knee, head leaning against the railing, he sat there silently. Quietly kneeling in front of his face, examining every facet of thoughtful tranquility that rang through his expressing, she touched his scar.

"I love you," Mai whispered. His hand, warm and calloused, tenderly covered her fingers, enclosing them in a tight embrace. She listened, as he breathed, watching his lips move like flower petals dancing underneath night's mysterious veil. The delicate touch her hands felt like ice upon his burning skin. Leaning in, heart beating faster, breath escaping his lungs, he kissed her. Her forehead tucked against the crook of his neck caused his skin to numb there. "Lie to me," she begged, "Please, even if it's not true. Tell me you love me. Please, just once."

Zuko stared into her desperate saffron orbs. Kissing the top of her forehead, burning tears sat silently on the brim of his eyes, glossing the surface of his irises. "You deserve the truth."

Bump. _Bump._

I_ Love You_

Bump. _Bump._

**I **Love _You_

Bump. _Bump._

**I Love **You

Bump. _Bump._

**I Love You**

The echoing silence after his heartbeat, the throbbing in his chest faded to be replaced with another bump against his ribcage. Each word, said tenderly left his mouth until they could not be taken back, written in her mind boldly like ink splattered across a painting, dark as the locks of hair plastered to her tear coated cheeks. "I…I love you."

Bump. _Bump._

Thank _You_

Bump. _Bump._

**Thank** You

Bump. _Bump._

**Thank You**

The words lingered in the air, trailing down her body. Somehow, she knew, those words were not meant for her ears. With each heartbeat, razor sharp shards of her heart dug into her skin, cutting every inch of her being. But she still smiled. For her, he had said those words. For her, he lied. So she smiled, desperately clinging onto his voice still fresh in her mind, hopelessly attempting to believe that those words were hers if only for a moment, attempting to believe that he loved her if only for a moment, just once. "Thank you."

Bump. _Bump._

_I'm sorry._

Unspoken, yet piercing, the apology hung on the tips of both their tongues, from Zuko to his love, from Mai to hers. Their hearts beat in time, just once, and only once. She loved him too much. He loved another. She had asked for him to lie. He complied. She apologized to him. He apologized to another. Then as he caught sight of her understanding, he turned away.

Bump. _Bump._

_I'm sorry._

He apologized to her.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts are all appreciated. : )


End file.
